powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 29: Protect the Flowers! Phantom Butterfly
is the twenty-ninth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This episode reveals more information regarding Adjutant Booba and his previous life as a space pirate. Synopsis The Changeman fight to protect a field where a legendary butterfly lives from a reckless space pirate ally of Booba. Plot Space Pirate Gigara comes before Ahames, kneeling. He opens a box and presents its contents to her -- gems and jewelry. "This is yours. With it, I wish for you to marry me," the beast tells her. "What I want is not a jewel, but a butterfly of gold," she softly requests. He repeats her request in question and she continues, "The extract of the golden butterfly is said to revive any life and provide eternal youth. So that I may live forever, I want the golden butterfly..." He asks its location and Ahames simply points towards Earth, Gigara setting off to grant her wish. Ahames grins duplicitously as he leaves, Bazuu then appearing before her. "Your plan is to use Gigara, who has fallen for you, to obtain eternal life and destroy Earth's nature. Do you expect it to go smoothly," he asks. "Leave it to me," she says, putting Bazuu's doubt to rest momentarily. Hiryuu walks through a flower covered field, being snuck up on by a boy wielding a stick. Knowing he's being followed, he demands the hidden reveal themselves. The boy sets out in attack, Hiryuu blocking, restraining the boy who angrily fights back. The boy demands to know who Hiryuu is and what he wants, repeatedly calling him a thief, while Hiryuu denies the accusation amidst struggle. "Liar! Aren't you targeting the natural monument of the guardian butterfly," he asks. Hiryuu assures the boy that he was sent to investigate the surrounding plateau upon reports of a UFO seen in the area. As Hiryuu attempts to explain to the boy, there's a rustling of leaves in the nearby forest and Gigara noisily reveals himself. Gigara emits a red gas, butterflies fall dying once hit. Hiryuu approaches, identifying it as a Space Beast Soldier of the Gozma. "An Uchuujuushi of Gozma," Gigara asks with a scoff. "I'm different from those cowards -- a lone wolf space pirate, Gigara," he boastfully declares. Hiryuu tells the boy to run to safety and changes into Dragon. After a harsh fight with the pirate, the others arrive to back up their injured leader. Their fight is unsuccessful, with Gigara managing to withstand any of their attacks. Buuba watches on nearby, recognizing Gigara. As a last resort, the five attempt to blast Gigara with Power Bazooka. "That's not gonna work," Buuba yells as he fires at the five, proceeding to jump before the beast, who now identifies Buuba. They greet each other joyfully after a long time apart, while Dragon tells Buuba to not interfere. "We were once an invincible pirate duo," Buuba informs the Changeman. "Together again, you jerks don't stand a chance," Buuba boasts. Already weakened from fighting Gigara, the Changeman take an even harsher beating from the combo, Dragon eventually being knocked off the plateau's cliff. Griffin orders the others to cease fighting and search for Hiryuu, while Buuba sends Hidora in search to make certain he's dead. Meanwhile, Buuba and Gigara attempt to catch up, Buuba asking what his purpose on Earth is. He informs his old friend that he's to steal the golden butterfly, which both interests Buuba, who knows of the legend, becoming curious the interest. Meanwhile, Hiryuu pulls him self from the swamp he's fallen in at the bottom of the cliff. Crawling in a desperate rage, plucking up his courage upon staring up at the sun. He notices nearby Hidora in search of him, standing and running to hide in the crevice of two larger rocks, remaining still and nervous as Buuba arrives in search, as well. Hiryuu swings around, startled, when the boy from earlier taps him on the shoulder with a long stick, smiling. He helps Hiryuu escape without detection of the Hidora. The boy eventually leads Hiryuu to an old abandoned shrine. Hiryuu marvels at its age. "A founder of religion," the boy begins, "the guardian deity of this plateau was really gold, but it's worn off." The boy opens the doors to the shrine, revealing a golden-foil butterfly that's faded with age. "My grandfather told me that, a long time ago, a fire burnt this plateau down. Trees and flowers burnt and animals also died. Then, the golden butterfly appeared and restored the grass and trees to what they were before, and the plateau was revived. Because of that, it was made a god," he informs Hiryuu, who nods in interest to the boy's words. He finishes earnestly, "But everyone thinks it's only a legend. I think that it's true. I believe it will show itself in this time, too." Guiluke vents fury in the Gozmard, having just heard that Gigara is currently attacking the Earth, fuming that his position within Gozma means nothing if Earth is invaded just like that (without his knowledge, his strategy). Shiima asks if he wants for the renegade monster to be dealt with. Guiluke refuses, saying to just let the beast run wild and use his abilities to defeat the Changeman, ordering Buuba to keep his pal in control. Meanwhile, Hiryuu reports to Ibuki via Change Brace what the boy has told him of the local legend. Hiryuu says he believes Gigara is targeting it, then asking Ibuki if there is really a such thing. "Yes," Ibuki reveals. "The legend of the golden butterfly isn't just on Earth, but in legends in space, as well. If its extract is drunk, eternal youth, life, and beauty can be obtained." The others have joined Hiryuu, going over their newfound information. They realize that Gigara and Gozma can not get their hands on this, yet still worry of the power Buuba and Gigara possess when together. "Look at the powerless Takeshi, desperate to protect this plateau and the beautiful nature of Earth from the hands of Gigara," Sayaka observes as she watches the boy in the field, the words inspiring the others. Gigara searches through the fields for the butterfly, as the boy prays to the golden butterfly to protect these hills that are being attacked. Just then, Gigara makes his way to him, demanding the boy tell where it can be found. He plays unknowing, attempting escape and running back to the area of the shrine, the five others jumping out before the monster. Buuba arrives, kicking them aside and taking Takeshi hostage. He threatens the boy's life, unless they stand down, Hiryuu pleading for Buuba to free the boy. Gigara nears, Buuba handing the boy over to him, calling upon the Hidora. The Hidoras arrive and beat the five, as the the boy sends his prayers to the butterfly. His words echo, the door of the shrine opening, the golden butterfly glowing. The shine is so radiant that it catches everyone's attention. The butterfly soars, flying along with countless other butterflies over Buuba, Gigara, and the Hidora, as they swat at them furiously. Takeshi is freed and Hiryuu changes to Dragon. As the butterflies fly away, Gigara chases in pursuit, the Changeman in turn chasing after the monster. Buuba orders Gigara to fight the Changeman and he disobeys, focusing on the capture of the golden butterfly. Desperate, Gigara speaks aloud to the skies, telling Ahames that her desire will soon be fulfilled. He extends his tongue, attempting to grab onto a butterfly as Dragon shoots him with Change Sword, allowing the butterfly to escape, flying far off in the distance. Gigara curses the five, taking his rage out on them. They battle again the fearsome duo, this time gaining the upperhand and defeating Gigara. Watching the battle from a nearby field, Ahames condemns Gigara, citing that he was so close to defeating the Changeman. She further vows that one day, the golden butterfly will be hers. Meanwhile, Hiryuu taking in the gorgeous mountain scenery with Takeshi and the others. "The golden butterfly exists just as I believed," the boy says proudly, as they look over the fields.'' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Takeshi: Notes *Although Gigara is stated to be a "partner" with Booba in this episode, a later episode reveals they were both on the same space pirate crew. DVD releases ''Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes